familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1935
Year 1935 (MCMXXXV) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar. Events January * January – Haile Selassie I of Ethiopia creates a military school at Holeta.Ethiopia Military Tradition in National Life Library of Congress * January 1 – The Italian colonies of Tripoli and Cyrenaica are joined together as Libya. * January 3 – The trial of Bruno Richard Hauptmann, accused of the kidnapping and murder of Charles Lindbergh, Jr., begins in Flemington, New Jersey. * January 4 – Dry Tortugas National Park is established. * January 7 – Italian premier Benito Mussolini and French Foreign Minister Pierre Laval conclude an agreement in which each power agrees not to oppose the other's colonial claims. * January 11 – Amelia Earhart becomes the first person to fly solo from Hawaii to California. * January 13 – A plebiscite in the Territory of the Saar Basin shows that 90.3% of those voting wish to join Germany. * January 16 – The FBI kills the Barker Gang, including Ma Barker, in a shootout. * January 19 – Coopers Inc. sells the world's first briefs. * January 24 – The first canned beer is sold in Richmond, Virginia, United States, by Gottfried Krueger Brewing Company.Keglined.com: An Illustrated History of the American Beer Can * January 28 – Iceland becomes the first country to legalize abortion on medical grounds. : Amelia Earhart flies from Hawaii.]] February * February 13 – Bruno Richard Hauptmann is convicted and sentenced to death for the kidnapping and murder of Charles Lindbergh, Jr. * February 15 – The discovery and clinical development of Prontosil, the first broadly effective antibacterial drug, is published in a series of articles in Germany's pre-eminent medical journal, Deutsche Medizinische Wochenschrift, by Gerhard Domagk. * February 22 – Airplanes are banned from flying over the White House. March * March – Anastasios Papoulas leads a coup against the Greek government; however, the attempt fails and he is later captured and executed for treason. * March 1 – İsmet İnönü forms the new government in Turkey. (8th government; During Atatürk's presidency, İnönü had served seven times as a prime minister) * March 2 ** King Prajadhipok (Rama VII) of Siam abdicates the throne. He is succeeded by his 9-year-old-nephew Ananda Mahidol (Rama VIII). * March 8 – Hachikō, the loyal dog who was remembered for his loyalty to his owner, even many years after his owners death, passes away on the very same spot he had waited for over nine years. * March 9 – Porky Pig makes his debut as the first major Looney Tunes character in I Haven't Got a Hat. * March 16 – Adolf Hitler announces German rearmament in violation of the Versailles Treaty. * March 19 – A riot breaks out in Harlem, NYC, after a rumor that police killed a shoplifter in the S. H. Kress & Co. department store circulates. * March 21 – Persia is renamed Iran. * March 22 – The world's first Television program is transmitted from the Funkturm in Berlin, Germany. April approaching Spearman, Texas.]] * April 14 – Dust Bowl: The great dust storm, made famous by Woody Guthrie in his "dust bowl ballads", hits eastern New Mexico and Colorado, and western Oklahoma the hardest. * April 15 – Roerich Pact signed in Washington D.C. * April 16 – Fibber McGee and Molly debuts on NBC Radio. * April 17 – Sun Myung Moon claims to have a revelation from Jesus telling him to complete his mission from almost 2,000 years ago. * April 24 – William Christian Bullitt, Jr., the US ambassador to Moscow, hosted the elaborately prepared Spring Ball of the Full Moon which is said to have surpassed all other embassy parties in Moscow's history. * April 27 – FA Cup Sheffield Wednesday beat West Bromwich Albion 4–2 at Wembley * April 29 – The first edition of the Vuelta a España is raced and goes on to become one of the 3 Grand Tours of road bicycle racing. May * May 6 – New Deal: Executive Order 7034 creates the Works Progress Administration (WPA). * May 14 – Northamptonshire gains (over Somerset at Taunton by 48 runs) what proves to be their last victory for 99 matches, easily a record in the County Championship. Their next Championship win is not until 29 May 1939. * May 19 – T. E. Lawrence (Lawrence of Arabia) dies in a motorcycle accident in Dorset, England. * May 24 – The first nighttime Major League Baseball game is played between the Cincinnati Reds and Philadelphia Phillies at Crosley Field in Cincinnati, Ohio. * May 27 – Schechter Poultry Corp. v. United States (aka the "Sick Chicken Case"): The U.S. Supreme Court declares the National Industrial Recovery Act unconstitutional. * May 30 – Eventual Baseball Hall of Famer Babe Ruth appears in his last career game, playing for the Boston Braves in Philadelphia against the Phillies. * May 31 – A 7.1 magnitude earthquake destroys Quetta in modern-day Pakistan, killing 40,000. June * June 9 – He-Umezu Agreement: China's Kuomintang government concedes Japanese military control of north-eastern China. * June 10 – Alcoholics Anonymous is founded in Akron, Ohio by William G. Wilson and Dr. Robert Smith. * June 12 – Senator Huey Long of Louisiana makes the longest speech on Senate record, taking 15½ hours and containing 150,000 words.U.S. Senate * June 13 – James J. Braddock defeats Max Baer at Madison Square Garden Bowl to win the heavyweight boxing championship of the world. * June 18 – Anglo-German Naval Agreement: Britain agrees to a German navy equal to 35% of her own naval tonnage. * June 24 – Carlos Gardel, the legendary Franco-Argentine "Father of Tango," dies in a plane crash in Medellín, Colombia. July * July 16 – The world's first parking meters are installed in Oklahoma City. * July 25–August 20 – The seventh and last congress of the Comintern is held. August * August 5 – The Leo Burnett Advertising Agency opens in Chicago, Illinois. * August 5 – Eastbourne Bandstand officially opened in Eastbourne, United Kingdom. * August 14 – United States President Franklin Roosevelt signs the Social Security Act into law. * August 15 – Humorist Will Rogers and aviator Wiley Post are killed when Post's plane crashes shortly after takeoff near Barrow, Alaska. September * September 2 – Labor Day Hurricane of 1935: The strongest hurricane ever to strike the United States landfalls in the Upper Florida Keys as a Category 5 storm with 185 mph winds, killing 423. * September 8 – Carl Weiss kills Huey Long, U.S. Senator from Louisiana, in the Louisiana Capitol Building in Baton Rouge. * September 13 – Howard Hughes, flying the Hughes H-1 Racer, sets an airspeed record of 352 mph (566 km/h). * September 15 – The Nuremberg Laws go into effect in Germany. * September 24 – Earl Bascom and his brother Weldon Bascom produce the first night rodeo held outdoors under electric lights at Columbia, Mississippi. * September 29 – The London and North Eastern Railway's first A4 Class locomotive [[LNER Class A4 2509 Silver Link|A4 2509 Silver Link]] makes her inaugural journey from London Kings Cross. * September 30 ** U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt dedicates Hoover Dam. ** The London and North Eastern Railway commences the Silver Jubilee, Britain's first streamline train service. October with six-day weeks.]] * October 2–October 3 – The Second Italo-Abyssinian War begins as General Emilio de Bono of Italy invades Ethiopia. * October 10 – A tornado destroys the 160 metre tall wooden radio tower in Langenberg, Germany. As a result of this catastrophe wooden radio towers are phased out. * October 14 – In the Canadian federal election, the Liberal Party of William Lyon Mackenzie King wins a majority government, defeating the Conservative Party of Prime Minister R. B. Bennett. November * November 5 – Parker Brothers releases the board game Monopoly. * November 8 – A dozen labor leaders come together to announce the creation of the Congress of Industrial Organizations (CIO), an organization charged with pushing the cause for industrial unionism. * November 14 – In the General Election in Britain, Prime Minister Stanley Baldwin returns to office at the head of a National Government led by the Conservative Party with a large but reduced majority. * November 22 – The China Clipper takes off from Alameda, California in an attempt to deliver the first airmail cargo across the Pacific Ocean (the aircraft later reaches its destination, Manila, and delivers over 110,000 pieces of mail). * November 23 – Jacques and Thérèse Tréfouël, Daniel Bovet and Federico Nitti, in the laboratory of Ernest Fourneau at the Pasteur Institute in Paris, discover that sulfanilamide is the active component of Prontosil.J. et T. Tréfouël, F. Nitti et D. Bovet, "Activité du p''-aminophénylsulfamide sur l’infection streptococcique expérimentale de la souris et du lapin", ''C. R. Soc. Biol., 120, 23 november 1935, p. 756 * November 30 – The 1935 British-made film Scrooge, the first all-talking film version of Charles Dickens classic, opens in the U.S. after its British release. December * December 9 – American newspaper editor Walter Liggett is killed in a gangland murder plot. * December 12 ** Lebensborn Project, a Nazi reproduction program, is founded by Heinrich Himmler. ** De La Warr Pavilion, Bexhill on Sea, opens. * December 17 – Douglas DST, prototype of the Douglas DC-3 airliner, first flies, in the United States. More than 16,000 of the model will eventually be produced. * December 18 ** Samuel Hoare resigns as British foreign secretary and is replaced by Anthony Eden. ** The socialist party of Sri Lanka, the Lanka Sama Samaja Party, is founded. * December 27 – Mao Zedong issues the Wayaopao Manifesto, On Tactics Against Japanese Imperialism, calling for a National United Front against the Japanese Invasion. * December 28 – Pravda publishes a letter from Pavel Postyshev, who revives the New Year tree tradition in the Soviet Union. Date unknown * Mary McLeod Bethune founds the National Council of Negro Women. Births January–February * January 4 – Floyd Patterson, African-American boxer (d. 2006) * January 7 ** Valeri Kubasov, Russian cosmonaut ** Kenny Davern, American jazz clarinetist * January 8 – Elvis Presley, American singer, actor, and guitarist (d. 1977) * January 9 ** Earl G. Graves, Sr. African-American publisher ** Bob Denver, American actor (d. 2005) * January 10 ** Ronnie Hawkins, American musician ** Sherrill Milnes, American baritone * January 12 – The Amazing Kreskin, American mentalist * January 14 – Lucille Wheeler, Canadian skier * January 16 ** A.J. Foyt, American race car driver ** Udo Lattek, German football coach * January 17 – Ruth Ann Minner, Governor of Delaware * January 18 – Jon Stallworthy, English poet * January 25 – Antonio Ramalho Eanes, former President of Portugal * January 29 – Roger Payne, New York City * January 30 – Richard Brautigan, American writer (d. 1984) * January 31 – Kenzaburo Oe, Japanese writer, Nobel Prize laureate * February 4 – Martti Talvela, Finnish bass (d. 1989) * February 5 – Alex Harvey, Scottish Musician (d. 1982) * February 11 – Gene Vincent, American guitarist and vocalist (d. 1971) * February 14 – Rob McConnell, Canadian jazz musician * February 16 – Sonny Bono, American singer, actor, and politician (d. 1998) * February 17 – Christina Pickles, British actress * February 18 – Ciaran Bourke, Irish Dubliner Band Singer (d. 1988) * February 27 – Mirella Freni, Italian soprano March–April * March 1 ** Judith Rossner, American writer (d. 2005) ** Robert Conrad, American actor * March 3 – Zhelyu Zhelev, former President of Bulgaria * March 4 – Bent Larsen, Danish chess player (d. 2010) * March 6 – Ron Delany, Irish runner * March 15 ** Jimmy Swaggart, American televangelist ** Judd Hirsch, American actor * March 18 – Ole Barndorff-Nielsen, Danish mathematician * March 22 – M. Emmet Walsh, American actor * March 24 – Peter Bichsel, Swiss writer * March 26 – Mahmoud Abbas, President of the Palestine National Authority * March 27 ** Abelardo Castillo, Argentine writer ** John Henry Dowse, Australian rugby union player ** Julian Glover, English actor * March 28 ** Jeanie Descombes, American professional baseball player ** Jozef Szmidt, Polish athlete * March 31 – Herb Alpert, American trumpeter * April 14 – Katie Horstman, American female professional baseball player * April 18 – Paul A. Rothchild, American record producer (d. 1995) * April 19 – Dudley Moore, British actor (d. 2002) * April 21 ** Charles Grodin, American actor and journalist ** Thomas Kean, former Governor of New Jersey and 9/11 Commission Chairman ** Dolores Lee, American female professional baseball player * April 22 – Paul Chambers, American jazz musician * April 23 – Bunky Green, American jazz musician * April 25 – April Ashley, English model May–June * May 2 – Lance LeGault, American actor * May 7 – Isobel Warren, Canadian author * May 11 ** Doug McClure, American actor (d. 1995) ** Francisco Umbral, Spanish journalist, novelist, biographer and essayist (d. 2007) * May 12 ** Felipe Alou, Dominican Major League Baseball manager ** Gary Peacock, American jazz double-bassist * May 17 ** Ryke Geerd Hamer, German cancer researcher ** Dennis Potter, English writer (d. 1994) * May 19 – David Hartman, American actor and television journalist * May 20 – Marinella, Greek singer * May 22 – Barry Rogers, American jazz and salsa trombonist (d. 1991) * May 24 – Joan Micklin Silver, American director * May 25 – Cookie Gilchrist, American football player (d. 2011) * May 27 – Lee Meriwether, American beauty queen and actress * June 1 – Reverend Ike, American televangelist (d. 2009) * June 2 ** Dimitri Kitsikis, Greek Turkologist ** Carol Shields, American-born writer (d. 2003) ** Roger Brierley, English actor (d. 2005) * June 13 ** Samak Sundaravej, Thai 25th Prime Minister (2008) (d. 2009) ** Christo and Jeanne-Claude, installation artists (she d. 2009) * June 18 – John Spencer, British snooker player (d. 2006) * June 19 – Derren Nesbitt, British actor * June 21 – Françoise Sagan, French writer (d. 2004) * June 24 – Ron Kramer, former National Football League tight end * June 27 – Ramon Zamora, Filipino martial arts actor (d. 2007) * June 28 – John Inman, British comedian (d. 2007) July–August * July 1 – David Prowse, British actor * July 6 – Tenzin Gyatso, the 14th Dalai Lama, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize * July 8 – Vitali Sevastyanov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2010) * July 9 ** Wim Duisenberg, Dutch economist and politician (d. 2005) ** Slinger Francisco, Grenadian singer ** Mercedes Sosa, Argentine singer (d. 2009) * July 11 – Oliver Napier, Northern Irish politician * July 13 ** Jack Kemp, American football player and U.S. Vice Presidential candidate (d. 2009) ** Kurt Westergaard, Danish cartoonist * July 15 – William G. Stewart, British television producer and presenter * July 17 ** Peter Schickele, American composer and comedian ** Donald Sutherland, Canadian actor * July 18 – Jayendra Saraswathi, Hindu religious leader * July 27 ** Billy McCullough, Northern Irish footballer ** Sarah Jane Sands, American professional baseball player * July 28 – Simon Dee, British television presenter * July 29 – Peter Schreier, German tenor * August 1 – Mohinder Pratap Chand, Urdu poet and language advocate * August 3 – Georgi Shonin, Russian cosmonaut (d. 1997) * August 12 – Ján Popluhár, Slovak footballer (d. 2011) * August 13 – Rod Hull, British entertainer (d. 1999) * August 15 ** Abby Dalton, American actress and former mother-in-law of Lorenzo Lamas ** Jim Dale, English actor, singer and songwriter ** Lionel Taylor, American football player * August 18 – Rafer Johnson, American athlete * August 19 – Bobby Richardson, baseball player * August 20 – Ron Paul, United States Congressman * August 22 – E. Annie Proulx, American author * August 26 – Geraldine Ferraro, U.S. Congresswoman and Vice Presidential candidate (d. 2011) * August 29 – Laszlo Garai, Hungarian scientist, psychologist * August 30 – John Phillips, American singer (d. 2001) * August 31 ** Eldridge Cleaver, African-American activist (d. 1998) ** Frank Robinson, African-American baseball player September–October * September 1 – Seiji Ozawa, Japanese conductor * September 2 – D. Wayne Lukas, American horse trainer * September 7 – Abdou Diouf, former President of Senegal * September 11 ** Gherman Titov, Russian cosmonaut (d. 2000) ** Arvo Pärt, Estonian composer * September 14 – Fujio Akatsuka, Japanese cartoonist (d. 2008) * September 16 ** Carl Andre, American artist ** Bob Kiley, American public transit planner * September 17 ** Ken Kesey, American author (d. 2001) ** Serge Klarsfeld, Romanian Nazi hunter * September 21 – Benjamin Abalos, former COMELEC Chairman * September 25 – Adrien Douady, French mathematician (d. 2006) * September 29 – Jerry Lee Lewis, American musician * September 30 ** Z. Z. Hill, American musician ** Johnny Mathis, African-American singer * October 1 ** Julie Andrews, English singer and actress ** Teruyoshi Nakano, Japanese special effects director * October 3 – Sinikka Kurkinen, Finnish painter * October 6 ** Bruno Sammartino, Italian professional wrestler ** Charito Solis, Filipino actress (d. 1998) * October 9 – Prince Edward, Duke of Kent * October 12 – Luciano Pavarotti, Italian tenor (d. 2007) * October 14 – La Monte Young, American composer * October 15 ** Bobby Morrow, American athlete ** Willie O'Ree, Canadian hockey player ** Barry McGuire, American musician * October 18 – Peter Boyle, American actor (d. 2006) * October 20 – Jerry Orbach, American actor (d. 2004) * October 21 – Derek Bell, Irish musician (d. 2002) * October 22 – Ann Rule, American true-crime writer * October 27 – Frank Adonis, American actor * October 29 – Takahata Isao, Japanese animated film director * October 30 ** Robert Caro, American biographer ** Agota Kristof, Hungarian writer * October 31 – Ronald Graham, American mathematician November–December * November 1 – Edward Said, Palestinian-born literary critic (d. 2003) * November 5 – Nicholas Maw, Bristish composer (d. 2009) * November 8 – Alain Delon, French actor * November 9 – Bob Gibson, African-American baseball player * November 10 – Igor Dmitrievich Novikov, Russian astrophysicist * November 12 – William Tallon, Servant to the Queen Mother (d. 2007) * November 13 – George Carey, Archbishop of Canterbury * November 14 – King Hussein of Jordan (d. 1999) * November 17 – Toni Sailer, Austrian skier (d. 2009) * November 21 – Fairuz, Lebanese singer * November 23 ** Jean Havlish, American professional baseball and bowling player ** Vladislav Volkov, Russian cosmonaut * November 24 – Salim Khan, Legendary Indian Bollywood Film Screen Writer * November 27 – Pat Fordice, First Lady of Mississippi from 1992 to 2000 (d. 2007) * November 29 – Thomas J. O'Brien, American bishop * December 1 – Woody Allen, American film director * December 5 – Calvin Trillin, American writer * December 11 ** Ron Carey, American actor (d. 2007) ** Pranab Mukherjee, Indian politician * December 13 – Ken Hall ("Sugar Land Express"), American football player * December 14 ** Lee Remick, American actress (d. 1991) ** Anthony Wilden, British author and social theorist, noted translator of Jaques Lacan * December 17 – Cal Ripken, Sr., baseball player and manager (d. 1999) * December 19 – Bobby Timmons, American jazz pianist (d. 1974) * December 23 – Paul Hornung, American football player * December 24 – Dharmendra, Indian film actor, producer and politician * December 25 ** Stephen Barnett, American legal scholar (d. 2009) ** Al Jackson, baseball player ** Sadiq al-Mahdi, Prime Minister of Sudan (1966–67, 1986–89) ** Anne Roiphe, American author and feminist * December 26 – Gnassigbe Eyadema, former President of Togo (d. 2005) ]] * December 30 ** Omar Bongo, President of Gabon (d. 2009) ** Sandy Koufax, American baseball player Date unknown * Félicien Kabuga, Rwandan businessman, accused of bankrolling and participating in the Rwandan Genocide * Daniel L. Norris, Canadian, former Commissioner of the Northwest Territories (d. 2008) * Tom Murphy, Irish playwright * Ümit Kaftancıoğlu, Turkish writer (d. 1980) Deaths January–March * January – Józef Białynia Chołodecki, Polish historian (b. 1852) * January 16 – Ma Barker, American criminal (b. 1873) * January 19 – Lloyd Hamilton, American actor (b. 1899) * January 28 – Mikhail Ippolitov-Ivanov, Russian composer (b. 1859) * February 8 – Max Liebermann, German painter (b. 1847) * March 5 – Roque Ruaño, Spanish priest-civil engineer (b. 1877) * March 6 – Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr., U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1841) * March 16 – John James Rickard Macleod, Scottish-born physician and physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1876) * March 22 – Aleksander Moisiu, Albanian actor (b. 1879) * March 23 – Florence Moore, American actress (b. 1886) April–June * April 2 – Bennie Moten, American jazz pianist (b. 1894) * April 5 – Basil Champneys, English architect (b. 1842) * April 6 – Edwin Arlington Robinson, American poet (b. 1869) * April 8 – Adolph Ochs, American newspaper publisher (b. 1858) * April 14 – Emmy Noether, German mathematician (b. 1882) * April 18 – Panait Istrati, Romanian writer (b. 1884) * April 20 – Lady Duff Gordon, British fashion designer (b. 1863) * May 4 – Junior Durkin, American actor (b. 1915) * May 12 – Józef Piłsudski, Polish politician (b. 1867) * May 14 – Magnus Hirschfeld, German sex researcher and gay rights advocate (b. 1868) * May 17 – Paul Dukas, French composer (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) (b. 1865) * May 19 ** T. E. Lawrence, English soldier (Lawrence of Arabia) (b. 1888) ** Charles Martin Loeffler, American composer (b. 1861) * May 21 – Jane Addams, American social worker, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1860) * May 29 – Josef Suk, Czech composer and violinist (b. 1874) * June 6 – George Grossmith, Jr., British actor (b. 1874) * June 24 – Carlos Gardel, Argentine tango songwriter (b. 1887 or 1890) * June 29 – Hayashi Fubo, Japanese novelist (b. 1900) July–September * July 3 – André Citroën, French automobile pioneer (b. 1878) * July 12 – Alfred Dreyfus, French military officer (b. 1859) * July 17 ** George William Russell, Irish nationalist, poet and artist (b. 1867) ** James Moore, winner of the first ever cycle race (b. 1849) * August 5 – David Townsend, American art director (b. 1891) * August 9 – Takejirō Tokonami, Japanese politician, Home Minister, Railway Minister, and Minister of Communication (b. 1867) * August 12 – Friedrich Schottky, German mathematician (b. 1851) * August 14 – Leonce Perret, French film actor (b. 1880) * August 15 ** Wiley Post, American pilot (b. 1898) ** Will Rogers, American humorist and actor (b. 1879) * August 20 – Edith Roberts, American actress (b. 1899) * August 21 – John Hartley, English tennis player, double winner of Wimbledon (b. 1849) * August 25 – Mack Swain, American actor (b. 1876) * August 27 – Childe Hassam, American painter (b. 1859) * August 29 – Queen Astrid of Belgium (b. 1905) * August 30 – Henri Barbusse, French novelist and journalist (b. 1873) * September 10 – Huey Long, American politician (b. 1893) * September 11 – Charles Norris, Americal medical examiner (b. 1867) * September 23 – De Wolf Hopper, actor & comedian (b. 1858) * September 26 – Iván Persa, Hungarian Slovene writer and catholic priest (b. 1861) * September 28 – William Kennedy Dickson, Scottish inventor (b. 1860) October–December * October 7 – Francis Wilson, stage actor and comedian (b. 1854) * October 18 – Gaston Lachaise, French-American sculptor (b. 1882) * October 20 – Arthur Henderson, Scottish politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1863) * October 22 – Tommy Tucker, American baseball pioneer (b. 1863) * October 23 ** Charles Demuth, American artist (b. 1883) ** Dutch Schultz, American gangster (b. 1902) * November 2 – Jock Cameron, South African cricketer (b. 1905) * November 20 – John Jellicoe, 1st Earl Jellicoe, British admiral (b. 1859) * November 25 – Iyasu V, deposed Emperor of Ethiopia (b. 1895/1896) * November 28 – Erich von Hornbostel, Austrian musicologist (b. 1877) * December 2 – James Henry Breasted, American Egyptologist (b. 1865) * December 3 – Princess Victoria of the United Kingdom, daughter of King Edward VII and the younger sister of King George V (b. 1868) * December 4 ** Johan Halvorsen, Norwegian composer (b. 1864) ** Charles Richet, French physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1850) * December 10 – Sir John Carden, 6th Baronet, English tank and vehicle designer (b. 1892) * December 13 – Victor Grignard, French chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1871) * December 14 – Stanley G. Weinbaum, American science-fiction author (b. 1902) * December 16 – Thelma Todd, American actress (b. 1906) * December 17 – Juan Vicente Gómez, Venezuelan military dictator (b. 1857) * December 20 – Martin O'Meara, Australian soldier (b. 1882) * December 21 – Kurt Tucholsky, German journalist and satirist (b. 1890) * December 30 – Hunter Liggett, American general (b. 1857) Nobel Prizes * Physics – James Chadwick * Chemistry – Frédéric Joliot, Irène Joliot-Curie ("in recognition of their synthesis of new radioactive elements") * Physiology or Medicine – Hans Spemann * Literature – not awarded * Peace – Carl von Ossietzky References * The 1930s Timeline: 1935 – from American Studies Programs at the University of Virginia Category:1935